Acceptance
by mton34
Summary: What if Oritel and Marion didn't believe that Bloom was their child? What if they still thought Daphne was alive? Will the parents be able to win Bloom's love back? Also they have Sirenix instead of Enchantix. AU Secret of Lost Kingdom
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own Winx Club or any characters. They belong to Iginio Straffi.

* * *

Bloom POV  
I saw my mother come out of my father's sword. I was so excited! I got to meet my parents formally today. I slowly flew up to them and now deeply. "My King and Queen, I congratulate you on returning from Obsidian. I am Bloom, leader of the Winx," I introduced. "May your kingdom flourish."

"May the stars look upon you in grace, Bloom. We thank you for bringing us back to Magix. Our people we be forever in debt to the Winx," Oritel decreed.

"It was nothing. It is our duty to protect the magical dimension. May we introduce ourselves," Bloom asked.  
"Of course, my dear," Marion said.  
"I am Princess Bloom of Domino."

"I am Princess Aisha of Tides."

"I am Princess Musa of Melody."

"I am Princess Flora of Limphea."

"I am Princess Tecna of Zenith."

"I am Princess Stella of Solaria."

"We are the Winx, Protectors of the Magical Dimension! 'Tis our duty to balance out the good and evil," we all declared.

Everyone except the Specialists and Daphne stood there in shock. Never once has there been a group of all princesses that were so strong in both power and bonds. Marion and Oritel were gaping at me. I wondered what I had said to make them stare at me so much.

"Princess Bloom?" Marion asked.

"Yes, that was the name that my parents picked out for me. I am the Fairy of the Dragon Flame. Is something wrong Queen Marion of Domino?" I questioned.

"I believe that my baby daughter was named Bloom. She had the same power."

"I know."

"Oh? And how do you know this?"

"I am that child. You have been gone for eighteen years."

"That's impossible," she protested and instantly my face lost its confidence. It was replaced with sheer hurt and pain. My mother doesn't believe me or hates me. "My Bloom was killed eighteen years ago when the Ancient Witches attacked Domino. You are an imposter. You could never be Princess Bloom."

My friends and sister gasped in shock. They never knew my mother, but they were shocked that the queen would be so disrespectful towards me. My eyes filled with tears, and I took off Daphne's mask I still wore. I turned toward my sister.

"Daphne, please take your mask back. I no longer require it. It is to be worn by one of the Princesses of Domino. I am not one now. My mother just disowned me. I must go, but please visit me soon," I whispered sadly and turned toward the Royals. "Queen and King of Domino, I must take my leave. I am need somewhere else," my voice broke as I formally bid them farewell. I slowly flew away from Domino. I transported to Lake Roccaluce. I fell down onto the floor of Daphne's cave and sobbed.

* * *

Daphne POV  
I was infuriated that mother would do such a thing. She just disowned her own child because she was too stubborn to accept that Bloom had grown up.  
"Father, do you agree with mother?" I asked desperately.  
"Yes, Princess Daphne, there is no way that girl is Bloom. Even though she looked like Marion, it may be glamours," my father told me.

"My King and Queen," I said with such venom they flinched, "you do realize that you disowned your one and only heir? Yes, she was indeed Bloom. You just broke her. You have no idea what you have done! I and all her friends can vouch for her. The whole Company of Light can vouch too. You may be Royalty and leaders of the Company of Light, but you are foolish! You have no idea what you did to my sister and I. Winx, Specialists, please explain how Bloom is their daughter."

"Of course, Daphne," Sky said politely although he was boiling with anger.

"King and Queen of Domino, let us talk about this in a more private area. I do not think that being yelled at in front of the kingdom is a good idea," Flora said quietly.

"Yes of course, Princess Flora. We shall lead you to our private quarters," the king told them.

"My King and Queen, I must go recharge my powers. Perhaps when I come back, you will realize your wrongdoing," I explained dangerously calm.

I teleported back to Lake Roccaluce. I heard faint whimpers and sobs in the back of my cave. I slowly drifted over to where the heart-breaking sounds are. To my dismay, I see Bloom, the strong confident leader of the Winx, breaking down. Violent sobs rack her body, and I can't not comfort my beloved sister. I hugged her tightly while she sobbed into my ethereal chest.

"Bloom, all will be well. I promise," I cooed. "Mother and Father will realize their mistake and accept you. Please don't cry, baby sister."

"D-Daphne, it hurts so much. She h-hates m-me. She thinks I l-lied to her. F-Father probably believes her too. It's all my fault! I shouldn't have told them straight away!" Bloom sobbed.

I just held her until she stopped balling. Even though I'm not there in body, I still embraced her. No matter what, I am her older sister, and I will stand by her side, especially after all she has done.

"Dearest sister, what happened to the strong, courageous leader I know?"

"She broke when her parents thought she was a liar, an impostor. She is now just a useless girl that is hated. I might as well go back home," I replied bitterly.

"That's a wonderful! Shall I go to tell our parents?" I asked. I was so happy that she was ready to face her insecurity and the person who broke her.

"No, Daphne. Not to Domino. I am going home to Gardenia, Earth. There is nothing for me anymore. Sky can still visit and so can you, but I don't think I can bare one more moment here. It seems as if history is repeating itself. Once during Alfea and now. Good bye, Princess Daphne of Domino." She flashed out quickly, and I silently promised to see her again.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Winx Club or the characters. They belong to Iginio Straffi.

* * *

Bloom POV

I arrived back at Gardenia. I slowly made my way up the doorsteps and rang the doorbell. Mike opened the door and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, Dad!" I greeted half-heartily. "How're ya?"

"Well considering my baby girl just arrived on my doorstep, I'm so happy and shocked. Let's go inside, Bloom," my dad replied.

We walked into a house, and it looked exactly the same. We still had the couch in front of the TV in the living room and sit-in kitchen/dining room. Vanessa was working until dinner time, so I hung out with Mike for the time being. I never realized how tiring saving the magical dimension time and time again can be. We laid down on the couch and just relaxed. I rested my head on Mike's shoulder and closed my eyes.

"I can't wait to see mom too. I've missed you," I said tiredly. "Dad, I'm gonna go to my room to sleep. I really tired, so could you tell me when mom gets here?"

"Of course, baby. Go to take a nap, you look exhausted."

"Okay, see ya."

I trudged up the stairs and as soon as I laid down, I fell into a deep sleep.

~Dream~

I was back on Domino. I was in one of the royal gardens. As I strolled around leisurely, I came to a pond. I sat down on one of the stone benches that surround the pond and looked down into the water. I watched the fish swim around. I saw my reflection to see what I looked like. I realized I was wearing a royal blue gown with a light pink trim. My hair had golden highlights and was curled. My makeup was light. I had light pink lip gloss and eye shadow. I also wore eyeliner.

"Princess Bloom..." a familiar distant voice called from farther in the gardens. I slowly got up and walked toward the voice. The woman standing in the center has blonde hair plaited expertly. She wore a golden dress that contrasted her chocolate brown eyes. She had no makeup on, yet she still looked beautiful. She definitely was familiar.

"Daphne?" I verified.

"Yes, Bloom. Come here." I complied. "I must tell you something. Mother and Father want you to return. Please come back. I've missed you. I know it has only been a day, but you truly are needed back in the Royal Court." She hugged me tightly.

"Daphne," I sighed, "I can't. If the King and Queen really wanted me back, they'd tell me in person. They would not have sent their daughter to send that kind of message. Plus, they are the King and Queen of Domino. You know, one of the most powerful kingdom. They know what to do. I highly doubt the way ruling works has changed. I also want to spend time with Mike and Vanessa before they disown me or something. I just can't. I am sorry, sister."

"It is not your fault, Keeper of the Dragon Flame. It is our parents' fault. They were being...rash. It will work, just wait."

"Okay, but when it does, make sure our parents come to me instead of send you or the Winx or Specialists or someone other than themselves. I was also wondering why you don't look so ethereal. Is this your human form? "

"Yes. Alright, Bloom, I will try to get the stubborn rulers of our kingdom to come themselves. I have to go. Bye!" Daphne said.

"Goodbye, sister," I replied softly.

~End of Dream~

I woke up to my adopted mother shaking me slightly. "Bloom, honey, wake up."

"Mom," I smiled. "I missed you so much. It's been really crazy in Magix."

"I missed having you around here, sweetie. How'd your mission go?"

"It went...well," I stated deadpanned. So much for my happy moment.

"Really?" Vanessa raised her eyebrow in question. "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"Okay, mom. So we went to Domino after we left the house. It was frozen solid. It was a wasteland. I took out Daphne's, my sister's, magical mask that she gave me in a dream. It showed how it used to be. It was so beautiful. You'd really love it. There were so many flowers, gardens, and meadows. We went to the secret library on the Mountain of Roc. A bird came alive out of the mountain because he was defending the library for my father. There was a scribe there named Bartelby. He was there in spirit form, and he showed me the Book of Fate; it explains the Royal family history. He told me that I was part of an ancient prophecy: At the crossroad of the endless paths, demons of stone lead to the abyss of caged people. A king without a crown will save the ruler of a lost kingdom, and six of the fellowship that defends light will shine with dazzling strength in the evil darkness, and what was lost will finally be found."

"Does that destiny affect the Winx and Specialists?" my mother asked.

"Yes, it is part of our lives. After we received the prophecy, Riven was bitten by Mandragora's, an evil witch, bug. She controlled him for a good part of the mission. We went back to Alfea to ask Miss Faragonda about the prophecy. She told us that my parents were stuck in Obsidian, a dark dimension where the Ancestral Witches and Mandragora were sent. Suddenly the evil witch attacked Alfea, and Miss Faragonda banished her back to Obsidian. Headmistress fainted, and the pixies came. Together we, the teachers and Winx, rebuilt the college. Afterwards we went to a tree that holds all the keys to the universe. Only pixies fit there, so the Winx miniatured themselves to that size. I wasn't able to because I'm not a guardian fairy. They got the key and we headed to Obsidian. We were ambushed by Mandragora when we reached the gate. The guys and Musa held of the evil witch, while the rest of us entered the darkest place.

"Inside, we were all faced with our fears. The girls couldn't handle it and fainted. I survived, but my vision was of the Company of Light fighting the Ancestrals. It also showed how Oritel and Marion were captured. We saved them and portaled back to Domino that was unfrozen. I introduced myself to the King and Queen. They were amazed until...until we gave our formal names. They d-didn't belive me. They thought I was an i-im-imposter." A tear slid down my cheek. "I gave the m-mask back to D-daphne. I...I told her that the mask was to be worn by the h-heir or p-princess of D-Domino. I teleported back to Lake Roccaluce and broke down. Then my sister came and comforted me. I told her...that I was returning back home, Gardenia. And now I'm here."

"Oh! My baby, you must be hurting so bad. I never thought a parent could say that to their _child_. It is so cruel," my mother cried out.

My mom hugged me tightly, and I started crying again. She whispered that everything would be fine. She rocked me back and forth like when I was a child. She knew that I just needed to be held because I couldn't hold a conversation. After what seemed like forever, I stopped crying. We just sat there for a while.

"Come one, honey. Let's go have dinner. It's been a long day," she said as we got up.

"Okay, mom. Thank you for letting me explain...and hold me.," I thanked.

As we walked down the hallway, she told me, "It's what your parent should do when they see their child in pain, whether emotion or physical. You always need to let it out."

"I know...it's just that...me being the leader of the Winx, I'm not supposed to show anything weak.," I mumbled sadly.

"Baby, everyone has to show emotions, or else we wouldn't be human."

We ate dinner and reminisced about when I was younger. It was nice to let my barrier down and not be formal. I liked being...me. I always had to put a mask on for Magix. After our meal, we watched old home-videos that my mom and dad filmed. We laughed together that we cried. After I headed to bed, I knew that Vanessa was telling Mike about my mission. I heard him yelling, but it suddenly stopped when they realized that I was probably sleeping. I drifted off to sleep again, but I was happy this time. Happy that I was home being myself not a warrior.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Review please. Poll on Bio. Please answer.


End file.
